Llevados por el alcohol
by Deraka
Summary: ¿Cuál sería tu reacción si un día despiertas con una resaca de campeonato y una conocida durmiendo a tu lado? FIC PARADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO! DISUCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS u.u


** Llevados por el alcohol**

**by**: Deraka

Capítulo 1: Despertando 

El sol matutino se filtraba por la cortina semicerrada dándole directamente en la cara, por lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha acabara abriendo los ojos cansadamente. Tras un descomunal bostezo trató de desperezarse, el problema vino cuando al estirarse un poco notó ese agudo dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Suspiró y se relajó de nuevo, el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Parpadeó varias veces como si así pudiese deshacerse del horrible dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino amén de unos mareos que le hacían ver la lámpara completamente desenfocada. Se frotó la cara tratando de despabilarse un poco y, fue entonces, cuando soltó un suspiro, cuando...

-Agh!-torció el gesto con asco y tragó saliva, más bien lo intentó porque tenía la boca más seca que el papel de lija. Volvió a echarse el aliento sobre la palma de la mano y... volvió a constatarlo. "Alcohol" Apestaba a alcohol.

Trató de recordar que era lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero sólo le vino a la mente un cúmulo de imágenes sin sentido que le provocaron más dolor de cabeza aún. Aunque de una cosa no había duda: se lo había pasado "muy bien", aunque como suele decirse "noches alegres, mañanas tristes" ahora nuestro querido Uchiha tenía una resaca de padre y muy señor mío.

-Se-será mejor que me levante....

Trató de erguirse un poco ignorando la punzada de dolor que le daba en la sien, meneó un poco la cabeza para dejar de ver doble y echó una visual al aspecto de su habitación.

¡Menuda visual! Ahora si que quedaba claro que se lo había pasado "muy, pero que muy bien": toda su ropa tirada y desperdigada por el suelo, un par de botellas vacías por aquí y por allá, y unos utensilios rarísimo que no logró recordar cómo demonios habían ido a parar allí (unas esposas, un par de fustas y demás utensilios de cuero (¿?)) y en un rincón un sujetador....

Sasuke enarcó las cejas "su-sujetador?" escudriñó de nuevo ese punto. Sí, no había duda.

"oh,oh...a ver si me dio ayer por travestirme" pensó escandalizado. Fue entonces cuando notó un ligero escalofrío que lo extrañó. Levantó ligeramente la sabana que lo cubría y... la volvió a bajar con la cara encendida

¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Completamente desnudo!

Ahora sí que empezaba a comprender lo que había pasado, su miedo se hizo más patente todavía cuando oyó un suspiro, una segunda respiración a su lado.

Giró la cabeza espantado y..... descubrió con horror que había alguien tumbado a su lado, durmiendo todavía placidamente.

Le costó unos segundos reaccionar al pobre chico. Estaba en su casa desnudo con alguien durmiendo a su lado "espero que sea una chica por lo menos porque solo me faltaba eso". Casi con algo de, digamos, temor se acercó a la figura de ese alguien que dormía a su lado, para observarlo algo mejor "a lo mejor está buena y todo..... ¡no!, no. Este no es momento de pensar en eso" sacudió la cabeza y estiró un poco más el cuello.

Lo que vio entonces le dejó paralizado de pies a cabeza. "¡No, dime que no es cierto"

Una melena rosada caía desordenadamente por la almohada, dicha melena pertenecía a una chica de piel clara que dormía tranquilamente ajena al cúmulo de pensamientos que ahora sobrevenían al pobre Uchiha.

-S-s-s-sa..¡Sakura! 

CONTINUAR

N de A: 

Ok, pido perdón por publicar semejante basura de capítulo. En serio no sé ni en que estoy pensando al ponerme a publicar con un nivel de inspiración bajo 0. Pero es que la historia en si la tengo perfectamente pensada estructura y todo, pero es que este asqueroso capitulo de mi**da que no me dura ni media pagina me ha resultado imposible!!!!!!!

Ufffff... vale, ya me he desahogado. Bueno, lo único que espero es que os guste, necesito reviews para subirme el animo por favor!!! decidme que os ha parecido.... T_T a lo mejor hasta lo rehago y todo. De todas formas os suplico que leáis el siguiente capitulo porque la cosa mejorará, mejorará (juasjuas) que pasará cuando despierte Sakura??

Bueno, pues hasta pronto (espero)

Deraka, la oberkonika de Uchiha


End file.
